MIKAN X NATSUME HISTORY ADOLESCENTES 3
by saraester99
Summary: Que pasaria si Mikan quedara embarazada con el hijo de Natsume, el cual tiene un poder muy fuerte? porque el ESP los estan siguiendo? ok... mal resumenn pero porfaa leann. el primer capitulo es un pocoo... lemon XD los siguientes capitulos no. es mi primera historia.


**1 de mayo…**

La chica a la que Natsume tanto amó, no era otro que Mikan Sakura. Las chicas del Club de fans Natsume-Ruka palidecían en comparación con ella. Mikan fue la definición de ternura. Ella era adorable, bella, amable, tenía una sonrisa angelical y una personalidad alegre. Su cabello castaño era tan sedoso, podía pasar como un modelo de champú y su cuerpo tenía curvas en los lugares adecuados.

Mikan era de 17 años, mientras que Natsume aún tenía 16. Estaban en una relación estable para el pase de cinco años. Natsume estaba feliz de que él era de Mikan primer novio y primer beso. Su fecha acababa de terminar alrededor de las ocho de la tarde y mientras salían del restaurante se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

"Está lloviendo Natsume..." Mikan dijo, suspirando. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"El autobús va a salir en cualquier momento. Vamos a correr por él", dijo con su habitual tono aburrido. Agarró la muñeca de Mikan y se lanzó a través de la lluvia. No le importaba si se mojaban. Estaba tan dispuesto a volver a su habitación y tener un descanso bien merecido.

En cuanto a Mikan, ella empezó a quejarse en cuanto ella salió bajo la lluvia. Su ropa, que ella cuidadosamente escogidos por su fecha, estaba empapado. Y esas ropas fueron compradas hasta por Natsume! Llevaba un vestido de tubo negro con pliegues superpuestos, con un bolero de luz, y un par de sandalias de plata.

Llegaron al autobús a tiempo, y cuando ellos entraron, algunos hombres empezaron mirando a Mikan. Su ropa era casi transparente y pegado a su cuerpo mojado. Ella era ajena a los ojos de los machos, pero Natsume no lo era. Les lanzó una mirada antes de que tomara Mikan a su asiento.

En el momento en que llegaron a los dormitorios, Mikan empezó a estornudar. Ella fue la captura de un resfriado y Natsume se sintió culpable por ello. Pero su cara seguía siendo fría e indiferente cuando él la miró y comprobó su temperatura. Se sentía bien, pero estaba temblando debido a la ropa mojada.

"Venga a mi habitación... yo tengo una medicina para el resfriado allí. Es mejor tomarlo ahora que tiene un resfriado después", le dijo él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Está bien, Natsume. Estoy seguro de que esto no es nada." Ella le regaló una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella volvió a estornudar.

"Hn... Ven conmigo", exigió y la arrastró hasta su habitación estrella especial. Su habitación estaba justo al lado de la suya ya que Mikan fue también un estudiante estrella especial debido al trabajo duro y un gran control de su Alice Mikan fue ascendido a Rango Estrella especial en el momento en que se graduó de primaria.

Ella era increíble, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que era un gran trabajador. Estudió mucho para que pudiera visitar a su abuelo de nuevo en el país. Ella era una chica tan dulce. Mikan fue capaz de superar a Hotaru, que todavía estaba en el ranking estrella triple. Bueno, Mikan nunca se debe subestimar y Natsume también lo sabía.

"Ve a la habitación y encontrar algo de ropa", dijo, o más bien exigió.

Mikan se encogió de hombros, pero decidió no discutir. Tenía frío y estaba cansado. Entró en su habitación y salió con una camiseta blanca colgando sobre su delgada figura.

"No se puede encontrar algo más pequeño?" dijo despreocupadamente mientras le daba la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en su cara pequeña. Mikan le sacó la lengua a él, riendo. Como él sacó la medicina, se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Cuando salió de la cocina, vio a Mikan se sienta en el sofá abrazando sus piernas. "Aquí..." Él le entregó el vaso y la medicina, y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse también.

Mikan dejó caer la pequeña píldora en su boca y lo lavó con agua.

Después de unos minutos, Natsume le dijo que fuera a su habitación y Mikan lo hizo. Le sorprendió ver a Natsume pie junto a la cama, en topless. Su figura fina fue un punto de atracción y sus miradas eran tan de ensueño. No es de extrañar que tenga las fans. Bueno, Mikan fue también atractiva y popular con los chicos. Los dos tenían su parte justa de fans.

Natsume pasó a su lado y cerró la puerta. "Lo mejor, la noche lunares", dijo con frialdad y le apretó la mano con suavidad.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, que era sábado, así que no había clase mañana. "Desde que estoy aquí y estoy usando la camisa, creo que voy a quedarme". Ya se ha acostado con él varias veces. Pero sólo dormimos y no tener relaciones sexuales. Ellos no han cruzado al siguiente nivel, a pesar de que Natsume era un idiota certificado pervertido / imbécil.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, Mikan se sentó en su regazo, frente a él. Sus brazos se acercaron y se ataron detrás de su espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro. Sus labios eran suaves como crema. A medida que se alejaban, Natsume la miró con pasión en sus ojos. Había conservado sus hormonas en el control de los últimos cinco años. Estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Su novia era muy sabrosa y tentadora. ¿Podría realmente hacer con ella? Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. La besó de nuevo, y su segundo beso fue más emocionante, con suave murmullo de lenguas, tímido suyas y de su agresividad. "Mikan..." susurró contra su piel. Él utilizó su lengua para levantar sus labios separados y se robó al comienzo de su boca. Se sintió un poco contento cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido. Movió la lengua más lejos en su boca y lo utiliza para su gusto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba excitada como no podía estarse quieta. "¿Esto es demasiado para una niña como tú?" él se burló de ella como él arrogantemente sonrió.

Mikan le lanzó una mirada. "No, estoy bien", se quejó ella, un poco sin aliento.

"¿Quieres?" -susurró, besándole el cuello.

Se quedó inmóvil, en silencio. "Um... ah..." balbuceó.

Él le acarició la cabeza y las mejillas.

"Si no quieres, dímelo lunares", dijo. Ella lo miró a la cara, le devolvió el golpe en la mejilla, pasó los dedos por su cabello azabache. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se masajea el cuero cabelludo y en voz baja gimió mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Estoy listo...", le dijo.

Sin un momento que perder, Natsume se estrelló sus labios contra los de ella y hundió su lengua profundamente en su boca. Se pasó la mano por la pechera de la camisa. Ella no lo detuvo mientras levantaba la camiseta sobre la cabeza dejando al descubierto su sujetador negro y bragas de algodón. Blanco puro, la felicitó muy bien. A medida que pasó el dedo por encima del sujetador, se pasó la mano por su pecho, sintiendo el calor que salía de su piel. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar y morder suavemente en la piel por debajo de la clavícula. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre los hombros y apartó las manos de las caderas y los trasladaron hasta el cierre de su sujetador. Él se detuvo y la miró.

Se parecía un poco preocupado. "Natsume, estoy un poco asustada..." Entonces ella le dio una mirada significativa y sonrió. "Pero está bien, puesto que eres tú..."

Natsume sintió contento de escuchar eso. Y mientras se quitaba el sujetador y descubierto sus bien desarrollados pechos en forma de C. Mikan se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

"Estabas tan plana como una tabla antes. Y ahora..." Él comenzó a besar la correcta. Él se arremolinó su lengua alrededor del pezón. Tenía las manos en la espalda, apoyando su cuerpo. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. Ella se quejaba continuamente de placer. Podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones cortos de crecimiento. "Levántate", le ordenó.

Ella se apartó de él. Se puso de pie y colocó las manos en los costados de sus bragas. Pronto se les quitó sus muslos. Una vez que ella estaba completamente desnuda, se tomó su tiempo para admirar tanta belleza. Mikan fue curvilínea y divino, y se veía tan deliciosa. Natsume se sintió muy afortunado de tener una novia que era precioso por dentro y por fuera. Se quitó los pantalones cortos y la dejó caer al suelo. Ella se inclinó y le besó. Luego, tomó su estilo de novia y se acostó en su cama.

"Sea amable, ¿de acuerdo?" Mikan dijo en voz baja, mirando muy vulnerable a él. Tenía la cara enrojecida.

Él apretó la cara contra su estómago, luego se fue para arriba en sus brazos y sostenía su pecho, y comenzó a besar ellos, chupando ellos. Sus pezones eran pequeños. Ella gemía suavemente. Esto le hizo realmente está pasando. Él le acarició el muslo, sus suaves muslos, separó las piernas y se detuvo en medio de ellos. Empujó su lengua profundamente dentro de ella. Sus muslos se cierran contra el lado de su cara, de sujeción a mí. Ella parecía estar temblando.

"Ah... Natsume ...", dijo. Tenía la cara muy roja, la cabeza se mueve alrededor.

Besó sus labios cuando él la penetró lentamente. Comenzó lento y cuando apareció para ajustar, aumentó su ritmo. Los suaves gemidos oyó hace un tiempo se hizo más fuerte. Después de que se haya alcanzado el clímax, él levantó la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que él fue a besarla de nuevo. Él se apartó de ella y se puso a su lado.

"Natsume... Esa fue mi primera vez ..." dijo mientras su mano entrelazada con la suya.

"Lo mismo digo..." respondió fríamente Natsume mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba realmente sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era siempre puro y encantador. Podía mirar a esa sonrisa durante días. Definitivamente que adoraba. "Ahora duerme un poco." Tiró de las mantas hacia abajo y los dos se acurrucaron entre sí.

"Buenas noches Natsume..." Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, lo besó en la mejilla, y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

Natsume le acarició el pelo y la mejilla. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras le dio un beso en el hombro con cuidado. "Mikan..." dijo en un susurro y después se quedó dormido.


End file.
